Dreams
by Dramaticdragon99
Summary: Steven is having some odd dreams lately, and they feel more like memories than dreams.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a little while since the dreams started. Steven didn't really know when they started, but they were growing more frequent. They were like flashbacks, like his memories, but things were different. The temple was different, some of the ways the gems acted were a little different, but he couldn't really tell what it was. Every time he had one of those dreams, he couldn't remember most of it. Only bits and pieces, but he knew they were full dreams. It was just one of those strange feelings when you know you had a huge, detailed dream, but can only remember half a second. He always felt strange after having those dreams, like they were more than just normal dreams. Normally, his dreams were filled with action packed fights with giant monsters, dog-copters, or something else magical. But these were much more… calm. They all seemed like real memories, but the few moments he remembered didn't seem like his own memories. He never told any of the gems, though. Pearl thought dreams were ridiculous human things, and denied the one dream she supposedly had, Amethyst's dreams were all completely wild and made no sense, and Steven wasn't quite sure Garnet ever slept before, either. Normally, he wouldn't think too much into it, but after making real-time contact with Lapis Lazuli through his dreams, he started paying much closer attention to his dreams.

It happened again last night. This one was the most vivid of them all. When he woke up, he grabbed a piece of loose-leaf paper on his bed stand. He started doing this when the dreams became more frequent. He'd jot down the things that he could remember, hoping to make sense of them. Maybe a clue, or a name, something to figure it out. Especially if it had to do with Lapis, he wanted to save her. But again, everything in this dream seemed in the temple, nothing to do with the ocean, or even space.

He grabbed the pen and started writing bullet point notes.

· Temple? No walls or lights, just the cave

· Pearl was definitely there! I heard her voice but didn't see her

· I was tall again

But that was it…

He sighed, resting his head against the pillow. It had been a pattern that he was taller in his memories, but that didn't strike him as odd, because even in his crazy monster hunting dreams he was taller. Must just be a dream thing. But this was the first one where he could actively identify someone else's voice. It was Pearl's, he was sure of it. What had she said, though? Something about a plan? Something like that, maybe explaining a plan? He couldn't remember. He did find it odd that in all of these weird, flashback dreams, the Temple was always empty. He had only ever seen the temple when it was built into a house. But in all of these dreams, there were no walls or doors or lights, nothing like that. It was an empty cave, with a warp pad, and some of those shiny blue stones on the wall. He knew that was what the Temple originally looked like, but it was weird that his dreams had that version of the Temple instead of his own.

He scrunched his eyes tight, trying to remember any last scraps of the dream before it floated away. Focus… Focus…

A voice! He remember a voice! It wasn't Pearl's, either! It was softer, and it sounded closer than Pearl's. Who was it?! It wasn't Garnet, it didn't have an accent. It wasn't Amethyst, her voice was way scratchier than that. So whose was it? He wracked his brain for the connection. It wasn't Connie's, or Sadie's, or Jenny's or Kiki's… None of the other girls he knew had a voice like that, at all. And these dreams seemed a little too real to have a random mix-match of people from his memories.

Steven sighed, relaxing his face, but keeping his eyes closed. Maybe he could remember what the voice said, instead of matching whose voice it was. It was something in affirmation, he knew that. From his dream-self point of view, he didn't see anyone else. Or, at least he couldn't remember.

"Yes…" He whispered to himself, trying to repeat what he heard in the dream. Maybe that would help jog his memory, "Yes, I think so…"

That had to be it, because something inside of him moved when he said it. He grabbed the paper again, writing down 'Yes, I think so' and describing the voice as best as he could.

"Steven? Are you awake?" Pearl asked from down on the couch.

"Yeah!" He called back, putting the paper on his table again and climbing down to join her. He did his best, and he'll just have to wait until tonight to try again.


	2. Chapter 2

Steven chewed mindlessly on some chips as he watched the newest episode of _Crying Breakfast Friends_. He knew a lot of his dreams from before were a weird mixture of things throughout the day. Maybe he'd be in the Big Donut, with a character from a book he just read, buying some magical item he and the gems saved that day. Still, something deep inside of him told him there was more to these dreams than just fragments of his day.

Steven shrugged, shoving some more chips in his mouth and re-focusing

"Oh Orange," Pear cried, "Thank you so much for this gift! It's just like how my mom makes them!"

Steven smiled, happy that Pear was able to appreciate the gift Orange was working so hard on. He thought for a moment about Pear's secondary comment, too. He couldn't remember any other times the Breakfast Friends mentioned family members, but maybe this was a new plotline, or maybe just something about-

Wait…

Steven slammed the bag shut, and turned off the television. Avoiding making too much noise to alert the gems of anything out of the ordinary, Steven ran outside to where lion was taking another nap.

"Lion!" Steven shouted, running up to him and rubbing his head gently, "I'm going to go inside your mane for a sec!"

And with that short introduction, Steven jumped into Lion's mane with a deep breath. A few moments later, he popped back out with an old DVD in hand.

"Thanks, Lion." Steven smiled, finally slowing down. He gave Lion another rub on the head, and a scratch behind the ear.

Hiding the DVD in his shirt- He still hasn't shown it to them- he walked back inside casually.

"Hey, guys," Steven greeted to Pearl and Amethyst, who were sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Steven!" Amethyst grinned, "What'dya run out for?"

"It's a really long story… But I'll explain it later! I just need to go to my room real quick." Steven explained.

"Is something wrong?" Pearl asked, raising a hand, concerned.

"Nope!" He smiled, "It's kinda complicated, but everything's good!"

With that, he started to climb up the stairs to his room, but stopped midway.

"Also! Pearl, do you think we can watch the new episode of _Crying Breakfast Friends_ later? I only got like halfway through."

"Oh, um, sure thing." Pearl nodded hesitantly.

"Thanks!"

Steven crawled up the remaining stairs, and shoved the DVD in the television. That's when he realized problem one. Amethyst and Pearl were directly below him, and he never told them about this DVD…

He glanced up nervously, then noticed the Temple door had a feint light to it.

Right! His Temple room!

He slid down the stairs, DVD shoved back in his shirt, and skipped to the Temple door.

Pearl was about to ask question, but decided against it. Steven was still having trouble summoning his room, so she just assumed he was just excited over it opening, which is why he ran in. He was acting a little strange today, but then again, he was half-human, and they always acted strange.

When the door closed, Steven grinned and faced into the endless space of his cloudy room.

"Room!" He ordered, "I would like a TV, please!"

 _Poof!_

And with his order, came a television identical to the one in his regular room. He carefully put the DVD in, and pressed play.

It took a moment, but eventually it did start. It was hard to identify his mother's voice at first, with birds chirping and the waves crashing in the background. But when she pointed the camera to herself, her voice was much clearer.

And he recognized it.

Teary-eyed yet again, from watching his mother's love, he pulled the DVD out and planned to go back out. But he stopped after a moment.

"Room… Can I have a life-size poster of my mom?" He asked, laughing a little at how that sounded outloud, but there was a reason.

 _Poof!_

In front of him stood a very tall, very pink poster of Rose Quartz. He hardly reached to her hips, she was so tall. Well, for a 14 year old, he was pretty short… Either way, he focused for a moment.

And another. And another.

He lost track of time, staring at the poster. At first, it was to figure out his 'discovery' about his dream, but after the first few minutes, he just looked at her. She really was beautiful, even as a poster rendition. His dad was right- Steven had her eyes.

He shook his head, knocking the watery feelings away. He didn't want to think about that now.

He poofed the poster away, and recollected his thoughts. So what exactly did this mean? Was he dreaming about his mom? It would make sense, since he did think about her every now and then. Also, the fact that he kind of… _is_ her, probably effected that, too. But what were his dreams even about? And why was he even dreaming about his mom?

He sighed, leaning back.

This was way too much thinking for one day. Besides, he was missing quality time with Pearl, watching his favorite television show! Why worry about dreams that might not even be real, when he has his friends with him right now, in real life!

With that uplifting thought, he headed back into the regular part of the Temple, re-convincing Pearl to watch the show with him, distracting him from all of his worries.

Well, not quite all of them. They were lingering, still, in the back of his mind…


End file.
